Dear Friend (Title and Summary Might Change)
by FlorenceBradbury
Summary: You don't know who I am, and I don't know who you are. I hope you don't think I'm crazy for writing to you. If you don't reply, I'll understand. I'll probably be upset. Some say I'm a wimp because small things make me upset, but I think that that would be an okay thing to be upset about, don't you?-Growing up is never easy, and no one knows that better than Percy. AH/AU/Little OOC


**Inspired by ****_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_**** by ****Stephen Chbosky**_**. **_**Will contain most of the darker themes of**_** Perks,**_** so read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimers are lame.**

Dear Thalia's Friend from Virginia,

You don't know who I am, and I don't really know who you are, either. I hope you don't think I'm crazy for writing to you, and I hope you reply. If you don't, I'll understand, but I'll probably be upset anyways. Gabe says I'm an over-emotional wimp because little things make me upset, but I think that that would be an okay thing to be upset about. Please respond.

You're probably wondering how I got your contact information since you don't know who I am and I don't know who you are. I actually found out about you through one of my cousins. Her name's Thalia. She's a junior, but you're already her friend so you know this. I heard her bragging about you to her friend Phoebe. She said, and I quote, "I have this friend in Virginia who's really cool. You'd like her; she's, like, the most awesome person in the world. I just wish I could see her again. It's been a while." When I heard that, I asked Thalia for your address so I could message you. It was hard to get, though. She gave me a funny look and told me that she thought it was weird that I would want to bare my soul to a complete stranger. Maybe it is weird. I hope you don't think so. It's okay if you do.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 16 years old. I go to Goode High School in New York as a sophomore. I hate high school. It's like prison, only the people are younger and the clothes aren't as cool. I only have two good friends there, but I guess one of them doesn't count because she's Thalia and she's my cousin. The other one is a sad, little boy named Nico, who's a freshman. It doesn't help that neither of my friends are in the same grade as me. Most people avoid me because they think I'm a "weird-ass motherfucker", and as a general rule I don't like meeting new people. That's why I like writing letters to you; it's easier to communicate because I can't see your face. You could be staring at this letter in confusion and discomfort and I wouldn't know. That's awesome.

I really just need someone like you to talk to. Everything's been really hard since Grover. Grover was my best friend. He hung himself, overdosed, slit his wrists, and shot himself in the head. I don't know if that's in the correct order. My mother says that he must've been extremely depressed if he wanted to end his life that badly. Gabe (who is my step-dad, by the way) downed another beer and burped. I don't think he cares about the fact that the person his step-son held closest to his heart, next to the woman who gave him life, brutally killed himself. I don't think Gabe cares about anything, except maybe noise because he yelled at me when I cried about Grover.

The school counselor says that it's important for me not to feel guilty about Grover's suicide. She says that it's not my fault and depressed people are often very good at hiding their depression and there was nothing I could've done to stop him. I still feel bad. I was his best friend. The only person I cared about more than Grover was my mom. Maybe I should've been really, really nice to him instead of just nice to him. I wish I could've stopped him or something. I couldn't stop crying when I found out. The school counselor says that crying to release negative emotions is healthy. Gabe punched me in the gut and told that I would spontaneously grow a vagina if I didn't stop crying over everything. I like the school counselor more, so I'm going to agree with her.

Everyone was very nice to me afterwards. I got good grades for crappy work. Teachers always reassured me when I was confused. Even the bullies who gave me a concussion and nearly drowned Grover in a toilet left me alone. They talked about me behind my back, but they never said anything to my face. I think it was better that way. I'd rather have somebody hate me when I'm not looking because then the words can't hurt me. But that was last year. I guess they figured that I'm not as sad as I used to be, so it's okay to beat me up again. Some seniors stuffed me in a trashcan and knocked it over while I was still inside. When Thalia pulled me out, she laughed because she thought people only did that in movies and that it was such a stereotypical prank. I didn't think it was very funny because I've been terrified of small spaces ever since Gabe locked me in a cramped closest for three days, but I laughed anyway because I thought it would've been weird if I didn't.

All in all, life is very confusing right now. I could really use somebody to talk to. Thalia says that you're an honest and dependable person. Thalia's mean (don't tell her I said that), but she's usually a good judge of character. It would be really nice to have a friend who won't laugh at me or hit me or yell at me or not tell me they were depressed and suicidal. I really want you to be that friend. If you could, don't tell Thalia about this. I guess you can tell a couple of your friends who don't know me, but otherwise I want to keep this a secret between you and me. Nico says that secrets make everything more intimate. Nico is a strange, strange, little boy. That is why we're friends.

I know this is short and I might scare you a little, but I hope you respond and you aren't creeped out. I'm very excited to hear from you. I even ran this through spell-check twice because I'm dyslexic and I didn't want to misspell any words and have you think that I'm dumb.

Love,

Percy

**Next chapter should be longer.**

**I don't like this title or this summary somebody give me a better one.**

**Don't ask me when I'm updating again because I don't know.**

**I'm tired bye. **

**Review and all that.**


End file.
